From the Decks of the Moby Dick
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: They say the ones we love never truly leave us. The Moby Dick was a ship that both the living and spirits had come to call home, united by the ocean's siren pull, a respect for that great man and above all, love. (Spin-off from "From the Decks of the Sunny") 1 - No matter that Ace had never gotten the chance to know them, Roger and Rouge would always be watching over their son.


_**Happy New Year, everyone! Wishing all a great 2018 ahead!**_

 _ **And remember what else is happening in these couple of days? Yup, the birthdays of our resident drama-filled father-son duo, Roger and Ace! And what better way to celebrate than with a fic?**_

 _ **This is a spin-off of an ongoing multi-chap drabble series of mine, "From the Decks of the Sunny". That said, it should still work perfectly well as a stand-alone. So while it would be lovely if you go over to read "Sunny" as well, t** **he only thing you really need to know is that the two stories share the same underlying concept - that the dead loved ones of all our favourite OP characters are watching over their adventures as spirits.**_

 _ **So read on and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Enter Portgas D Ace**

Of all the places across the Blues and the Grand Line that Roger had anticipated following Ace to, he couldn't say that Newgate's ship was expected but it wasn't as surprising as it may have otherwise been. The threads of Fate had a way of tangling together, particularly for the bearers of D and those associated with them.

Leaving a now soundly-sleeping Ace in the infirmary under the watchful care of the Whitebeards' nurses and his still-fretting mother, Roger wandered across the deck to seek out his old rival, dropping down to sit cross-legged by Whitebeard's large chair. Being used to the ways of the spirit world, he conjured up a bottle of sake to match the much larger one in Whitebeard's hand.

"It's funny how these things happen, huh, Newgate? My son, sailing under your flag." He chuckled. "You'll have him calling you Oyaji before long just like the rest of your lot, I'd bet." Roger couldn't find it in himself to be too resentful of that, even. Both he and Rouge had left Ace too early, and he could never begrudge his son a father figure, even if he decided to find one in his old rival.

"We should have known scum like that would be a son of _yours_ , Gold Roger."

Roger stiffened at the antagonistic comment, good mood evaporating. Tossing the bottle to the side where it vanished back into thin air, he stood in one swift motion and turned around, arms spread wide in sarcastic friendliness.

"What a fine welcome you men give me, after what is it, almost twenty years?" His tone was deceptively casual where nothing about his stance was. He noted dispassionately that he didn't recognize any of the men who had stalked up to him with this confrontation in mind. Small fry, who had probably joined the crew after Roger's time.

"Shut the fuck up, you bastard. You have no right standing on this ship. Not after your _son_ ," the Whitebeard Pirate spat out that last word like a curse, "tried to kill our Oyaji."

Roger snorted, but the laughter had a derisive edge to it fuelled by the hard anger in his eyes. "If you think Newgate is going to get offed by a wet-behind-the-ears rookie barely past twenty, even if it's _my_ brat, you sure as hell don't respect your _Oyaji_ much."

The other pirate bristled, as did the small crowd who had come with him. He stepped forward aggressively, fists clenching. "Why you—"

"Stand down, all of you."

Roger raised an eyebrow at the authoritative tone of the newcomer who had stepped between them, recognizing him as Whitebeard's Second Division Commander from his time. After staring down the instigators, who backed away looking contrite though not fully repentant, Kibble met his gaze squarely with a no-nonsense air. "We won't have discord on this ship, Roger. Stop goading my men and I'll make sure they leave you and your lady alone."

Never one to take the easy way out, Roger opened his mouth to retort.

"We'd greatly appreciate that," a clear feminine voice cut in before any words could form.

Roger turned, putting on a wounded expression at the interruption. "But Rouge, dear…"

Rouge sent her husband a pointed look that had him falling silent again, though not without some pouting petulance. Her lips couldn't help but quirk upwards at that in fond exasperation. One of the most powerful men in the world, yet could be such a _child_ at times.

Turning back to the Whitebeard Commander, she smiled in a way that was graceful yet brokered no playing around.

"We hope for your hospitality for the time we are here, however long it may be. We will in turn keep out of your way and do our part to keep the peace." I'll keep Roger in line, was the underlying implication.

Kibble responded in kind, inclining his head to give his word. "My men and I will respect that."

Rouge's smile grew more genuine. "Thank you."

An admiring whistle from the crowd broke the formerly tense atmosphere. "That's one hell of a lady."

"Damn Roger that lucky bastard, finding a woman like that!"

"Forget the Pirate King, we'll bow down to the Pirate _Queen_!"

Friendly laughter followed that last proclamation in a chorus of resounding agreement. Rouge looked startled at the sudden attention and admiration from this scruffy gaggle of sea-hardened pirates, eyes widening and cheeks tinging with soft colour.

Roger wasn't surprised, however. Rouge always had an air about her that earned both the respect and affection of everyone she met. She had had all his own crew wrapped around her little finger back in the day, Roger himself included too of course. The Roger Pirates had liked to call her the Pirate Queen as well, only half joking.

Inauspicious start notwithstanding, it looked like they were going to be able to fit right in here.

* * *

Later that night, curled up together in the corner of the infirmary watching over their son in his sleep, Rouge tilted her head to look up at Roger, eyes searching. "Will he be safe here?" she asked him, never one to dodge the important questions.

His eyes were serious but warm as he gave her his honest answer. "I can't speak for the rest of them, but Newgate himself won't care that Ace is my son. We've had our share of battles, that is true, but we've also formed a bond of some kind. I trust him. Ace could do far worse than Newgate's lot."

There was a second question, which Rouge didn't voice aloud, but which resonated in both of their minds nonetheless.

 _Will he be happy here?_

Rouge thought back on her first glimpse of that man with a rumbling laugh like the sea, who was at once a raging warrior and a gentle giant, who had reached out one large hand to their son and said with sincere welcoming eyes, 'Become a son of mine'.

And found hope in her heart to believe.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Do leave a review, I always appreciate it!**_

 ** _PS - Just an extra note, I currently don't have plans to expand "Moby" past this one-shot anytime soon because I'd like to focus mainly on "From the Decks of the Sunny", but that may change in the future after "Sunny" reaches a later stage in the plotline (namely the Marineford Arc). So do click Follow as well, though I can't guarantee an update soon. In the meantime, please let me know what you thought of this chapter!_**

 ** _Till next time, signing off!_**


End file.
